The invention concerns a lever assembly for motor vehicle signaling devices, such as directional signals, headlight dimmer switches, high beam flashers and/or horns.
Combination switches have been widely used in motor vehicles. By use of combination switches in passenger vehicles, frequently applied as knob-end switches on the direction signal control arms, a series of different signaling devices can be operated. As a rule control circuit contacts are thereby opened or closed, actuating control circuit components such as relays, which, in turn, operate signaling devices.
In agricultural machines, such as tractors, and in construction equipment, such signaling devices are not operated as frequently as in passenger vehicles, since the latter mostly participate in ordinary street traffic. Hence these controls are usually arranged on an instrument panel as separate switches.
For example, a switch for the control of a directional signal for an industrial transport vehicle has become known through DE-OS 26 20 192. This switch selectively actuates one of two circuits and is provided with a manual operating lever that can be rotated about an axis from a central neutral position into one of the two detent-held operating positions. In each of the operating positions the actuating arm of an electrical switch is depressed by a cam attached to the manual operating lever, performing a control operation.
The number of operating and control devices on the instrument panel of agricultural vehicles has recently increased by leaps and bounds. In order to preserve the clarity of the instrumentation it is desirable to concentrate several control functions in one control lever, without requiring additional auxiliary control mechanisms, such as relays, as is usual in passenger vehicles.